It Wasn't Me
by Gatomon1
Summary: What happens when Mimi is convicted of robery? Please read and review!


It wasn't me

Matt slipped his arm around Mimi's waist as they walked out of the theater. 

"Matt, what time is it?" Mimi questioned. 

Matt looked at his watch. "It's almost midnight," he replied. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure!" Mimi replied.

They slowly began to walk towards the mall, not saying much, just enjoying each other's company.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A guy dressed in black cautiously looked around, making sure that no one was watching. His face was masked so that no one would be able to recognize him. Looking down at the lock on the door that he stood before, he quickly began to pick the lock. He looked around once again, then stepped inside. He didn't turn on any lights, he just felt his way around, making his way up the stairs. Upon reaching the room he was looking for, he quickly stepped inside. He crossed over to a tall dresser, and opened the bottom drawer. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of stolen articles, among them, a large diamond. He quickly threw them into the drawer, throwing clothes over them, though not enough so that the articles could not be found. He then left, as quietly as he had come. Upon reaching the street, he reached for his cell phone and dialed a number. 

"Mission completed," he spoke softly into the phone. He listened for a moment, and then replied. "Ya, I'll be there in a few moments. I've just got to do one more thing." He then hung up, and dialed another number. 

"Hello? Odaiba Police?" he questioned. "Yes, I've just found out who committed the robbery on 24'th street, and I know where the stolen goods are. Where and Who? The Tachikawa place. Mimi Tachikawa."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Mimi heard a knock on the door. With one hand, she turned off the TV, while with the other, she held the phone. "I'll talk to you later, Matt," she said. "Someone's at the door. Bye!" she slowly hung up the phone.

She quietly hummed a tune as she began towards the door. Someone knocked again. Mimi quickly fastened her pace, and quickly swung the door open. Upon seeing who it was, she backed up into the house. Two policemen stood in the doorway. 

"Mimi Tachikawa?" One of them questioned.

"Ya, that's me," she replied, not knowing what was going on.

The two policemen pushed their way into the house. "Search her," one of them ordered to the other. "I'll check the house."

"What's going on!?" Mimi asked. "I demand an answer to that!" Neither of the policemen answered her.

A couple of minutes later, the second policeman came running down stairs. "Found them!" he shouted to his partner. 

"Where?" the other ordered. 

"In a dresser in a room up stairs," came the answer.

"Okay." The first policeman snapped handcuffs onto Mimi's wrists.

"_What_ is going on?" she demanded.

"You are under arrest for committing the robbery on 24'th street. You have the right to remain silent." The second policeman answered, helping his partner drag Mimi roughly out to the waiting patrol car.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Mimi held her head in her hands as someone read her rights outloud, then began to question her.

"I didn't do it!" she shouted. "Someone framed me! I want my phone call! I won't say _anything_without a lawyer!" 

The policeman pushed a phone towards Mimi, who quickly dialed Matt's number.

"Hello? Matt? I need you to come to the police station immediately!" Mimi said, her voice desperate.

"The _police station!?_ What happened!?" Matt exclaimed in surprise.

"I've been arrested." Mimi replied dully.

"_Arrested!?!?"_ Matt sounded incredulous. "What did you do?" he almost immediately answered his question. "You didn't do anything, did you? Someone framed you, right?" his voice sounded pleading. "_Please_ tell me I'm right!"

"You're right, Matt. Someone framed me. But _please_ get over here! And get my parents. And a lawyer!"

Twenty minutes later, Matt rushed into the police station, Mimi's parents, and a lawyer behind him. Upon seeing Mimi, he threw his arms around her.

"What have they done to you? Are you all right? If they've hurt you in _any_ way, I'll kill them!" Matt whispered.

"I'm okay." She replied. "I'm just scared. 

"I _demand_ that you release my daughter!" Mrs. Tachikawa cried.

"Not without bail," one of the policemen answered. 

"We'll raise it, then!" Mr. Tachikawa almost shouted. "And if _any_ of this gets out, I'll kill you!" he quickly crossed over to Mimi, who was sitting next to Matt, gripping his hand.

The phone rang, and someone answered it. A strange look crossed his face. "Are you sure?"

After hanging up, the policeman crossed over to where Mimi was with Matt and her parents.

"Mimi Tachikawa? It seems that we have just found out who committed the robbery on 45'th street, 3 days ago."

"Who?" Mimi asked, dread filling her mind.

"You. Mimi Tachikawa, you realize that this is _two_robberies that you have committed. It won't be so easy to escape, now. And I'm afraid that with the evidence, you'll be in jail for a looong time!"

"What evidence do you have?" Mrs. Tachikawa demanded.

"Oh, many things. This, among them." The policeman casually dropped a necklace that Mimi wore everyday into her lap. "Now, I wonder who this belongs to…?" he let his voice trail off. It was pretty obvious. The necklace had four, heart shaped beads on it, on each one a letter. Together, they spelt her name.

Will Mimi end up in jail?

To be continued…

Oh, ya, I'm still working on "Saving The Internet," I'll just be working on this at the same time.

Gatomon_1


End file.
